


Her Life

by ShamelessCk15



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: But no characters were changed, Daddy Issues, Dates, Depression, Fake Character Death, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Hatred, Love, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, More tags as I post along, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death Experiences, No fights between werewolves and vampires, Original Character(s), Way different than the movies and books, idk how to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessCk15/pseuds/ShamelessCk15
Summary: You and your mom escapes from an abusive home and leave to a small town called Forks. You settle in and lay low for a while.Cullens are on to you, you and ma sign the treaty, and more scenarios to come.REVISED AND BETTER VERSION of the old version. Thank you for sticking with me for so long and waiting patiently.





	Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> My instagram is Ckagak if you have any suggestions

Warnings: profanity, death, angst, abuse

I woke up in the cold basement by the sounds of various screams from the floor above. My aunt isn't here, neither is my mom. What are they doing up there? Why are there crashing noises?

I head up quietly on the stairs. I peer through the crack in the door and I see a tall man standing over my mom. I see... I see my aunts headless body.

I cover my mouth and fight back the tears as I see my mom look back at me. Why isn't she doing anything? Why won't she fight back! 

Next the man turns back and looks at me in the eye.

"You had a CHILD! What other secrets do you have! You BITCH!" He says as he storms towards me. 

I cower back and I hear my mom yelling at him to not go near me. 

The door is swung open and I tumble down the stairs while he slowly inches towards me. My mom steps in and tackles him down. They both are fighting and yelling. She gets thrown at the wall while he grabs me by the throat.

My mom stumbles to get up as he pushes me up against the wall. 

"Tell me, Mary, is this my child?" 

"Robert! Stop it! Don't do this!" 

She is trying to grasp onto his arms to let go of me. But she is pushed back, again.

"Answer me or I'll snap her head off!" He threatens.

I push with my feet to get him off, and he stumbles back and crashes through the wall. I get up and look over to my mom, and she looks ok. 

I look down over me with confusion.  
I have strength?

What is this? 

He runs after me and pounces at me, and I try to block him with my arms. I hear a ringing sound and the walls crack.

I open my eyes and see that the basement is about to collapse. That man is no where to be seen. I help my mom up and we get out of the house. 

We run out into the warm night and go away as far as possible. We run and run and run. 

I don't know how long we ran. But stopped and looked for the nearest town. 

We stopped at a small town in Washington. Forks. A nice town to lay low. 

"We should go to Seattle and get some money. We need to stay here for awhile. We can't risk being anywhere else. Do you remember what we talked about?" She says.

I nod.

"Good. Let's go."

And we ran to Seattle. To rob a bank... 

**********

We rush out of the bank with bags full of cash. We go two towns over and buy a car. To my request we buy a Chevy Camaro 06' and drive to Forks. It's almost 9 am as we arrive. I now know that running is more efficient than driving for 4 hours. 

We drive around the neighborhood to find a house for sale. To our luck, we find one near the school. Just 2 streets away. The open house started and we come in to see it. 

"Welcome! How are you two today?" The lady asks.

What a cheery woman. 

"Uh, fine. Just trying to find a new house that's all." My mom says.

"You are in the right place! Come, follow me and I'll show you around." She says.

*  
The tour ended and I'm sure my mom will buy it. Its perfect. 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a basement. 

"So, what do you think?" She says.

"We'll buy it. How soon can we get it off your hands?" Mom says.

"Uh, how bad do you want it?" She asks.

"Right now. Is there paperwork?" 

"Oh, uh... ok. We can do that right now. I'll go get the papers from my car." 

So she does, and we wait. I can see that my mom is on the brink of emotions. I recap what I saw back at the old house. My loving aunt. The memories of all 3 of us... 

She walks in and we refresh ourselves.

"Do you have a credit card?" She asks.

"Uh... no. We have cash." Ma responds.

"Oh. Uh.." 

"We had to.. run away from our old home." Ma quietly says to the realtor.

"Ok, cash is fine. Let's start the process." 

****** 

It's noon and we bought furniture from a nearby city and start moving the stuff in. Mom gave me money to buy school supplies and clothes. 

Sweet, I can buy the coolest early 2000s shit. Maybe some 80s clothing! 

****

Mom is home rearranging the furniture and I head upstairs to set up my stuff. 

After an hour she comes up and hands me the school papers for me to sign. 

After that, we just sat there. 

She broke the silence. "That man... that man is your dad.." 

The truth hits me hard. 

"What..." I whispered.

"Y/n... this is very rare. He dated me while I was still human. He... he was abusive most of the times but he made it up by buying me stuff. I was blinded by such toxicity. That I didn't know that I was pregnant with you. He, he turned me when I was almost showing. Then, he didn't come back again until yesterday..."

"Mom.. it wasn't your fault." My voice broke. 

"She really loved you. She really did. Before I turned, she isolated from me because she was also turned and didn't want anything happening to me. She came home when I was confused. She supported me and helped me. She really loved watching you grow up." She cried out.

After a long emotional day, I slept on her lap after the exhaustion of the past day. 

********

Its 7:30 am and I woke up to an empty bed. I forgot about my surroundings for a second. I forgot that it happened. 

I get up and get ready for school. I grab my bag and head downstairs to see that my mom is reading a magazine. Trying to occupy her mind. I see that she went hunting overnight. So food for days. 

" hey honey, how'd you sleep?" She asks, smiling.

"Fine, nice bed though. Very comfy." I said.

"I know right, expensive but nice." 

"Alright... I'm heading to school. See you later." 

As I was about to head out the door, she whistles to me and throws me the keys to the car.

"You're serious?!" I beamed.

"I can walk, run. I'll be fine!" She smiled.

I run over to give a big hug to her. 

"Just be careful, ok!" She says as I run out the door.

***** 

I arrive to the school, everyone is out sitting on the hood of their cars. Then all eyes came to me. A few whistles, some cheers, woos and yays. I can tell they are all jealous. 

I park the car and I step out. Fresh and ready. Everyone is staring. 

I play it cool and put in my earbuds and turn the music up high as I stride into the building. 

I walked past these huge group of couples. They all gave me a weird look. And it hit me.

They're all like me. Their minds are racing. 

'A new comer in town?'.

'Is that another vampire?'

'Edward what should we do!' 

The first day of school is going to be hectic. I can already tell that they will be discussing a lot of things to me if I have them during class. 

I walk into the school and find the office. I accidentally bump into someone and their books are dropped to the floor. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, its been a morning!" I said.

I look up to the person, and he is a very light brown curly haired boy. 

'Holy shit, its the new kid!'  
His mind said.

"No worries! I wasn't either!" He said.

He quickly pick up his books and we awkwardly stare.

"So... do you know where the office is?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah... right this way. I'm Owen by the way." 

"Y/n. Nice to meet you." I said.

And we walked off.

We arrived and we walked through the door.

"Hello, good morning Y/n and Owen!" The office lady greets.

"Uh, good morning.." I said.

"We're here to pick up her schedule. I'll also show her around too." He volunteered.

"That's nice for you Owen! Ok, here is your schedule, have a great day!" She says as she handed me my schedule. 

"You too..." I said.

We walk out and I look down to see my schedule. 

1\. English  
2\. Yearbook  
3\. Accounting  
4\. Gov & Eco  
5\. Culinary  
6\. Art Portfolio  
7\. Gym

Great. At least I have most of my favorite classes! 

"Cool! We have 4 classes together!" Owen beams. 

"Uh, which ones?" I ask.

"3rd, 4th, 6th, and 7th!" He says.

"Sweet, that's cool.." I awkwardly said.

The warning bell rings, 5 minutes until class starts.

"Uh, I gotta get to class! Room 113 is upstairs, 8th door on the right! See you later!" He yells as he turns to get to his class.

I walk upstairs and find room 113. I have a minute left before I'm late. Awesome... if they don't give me a pass, the American school system sucks.

I finally found it, and as I walk through the door I see one of the vampires I saw outside. Oh fun. They'll be talking to me. What's even better? The only seat open, is right next to them. 

The teacher greets me and gives me my book. 

"I'm Mrs. Pellashock. We're in the middle of reading The Great Gatsby. Have you read it?" She says.

"Uh, yeah, I have." I reply.

"Oh cool! So you'll be all ready then! Please, have a seat next to Alice!" She says.

I nod and walk over and place my bag down. 

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She cheerily says. 

'Yup, she's a vampire alright. Edward was right.' She thought.

"Hi... um, I'm Y/n." I quietly say.

"Where did you move from?" She says.

"Alaska..." 

"So did I! Where in Alaska?" 

"Uh, Anchorage."

"Oh, I was from Valdez. A nice small town." She says.

"Don't think I've heard of that place..." I question. 

"Well, it's very small but so beautiful! Super cozy too!" She says. 

The final bell rings and class begins. Its It's going to be a long day if I have anymore classes with these people. 

**** 

Alice sure does talk a lot... she's friendly but kind of annoying. I can handle that. I mean, she seems so wholeheartedly nice and genuine. I'd love a friend like that. 

I go onto my next class and I see another one of them in my class! Wow! Then again! Their seat is empy too! Can this get any more crazier!!!

"Ah! Good morning! I am Mr. Collins Terry, the art teacher in this school. Please, have a seat over to Rosalie!" He says as he points over to her. 

I say thanks and walk over to where she sat. As I sat down she just stared. 

Once the teacher went over the discussion with the class, Rosalie was thinking of questions to ask.

But as she was about to, the teacher came over to talk to me about yearbook stuff.

After 20 minutes of discussion he finally left. What a relief.

"So, you're from Alaska right?" She asked.

"Yeah, in Anchorage." I replied.

"Cool, its kind if a terrible place. Lotta crime right?" She said. 

"Uh yeah, yeah... alcoholics, crime... had to get outta there." I said. 

"Oh, so you came here to Forks?" She said.

"Yup... had to escape...an abusive father." I sternly said. 

"Oh...." she trailed off.

Then that was it. 

The rest of the school say went smoothly. I did have classes with the other Cullens, as that their name is. 5 freaking classes with them. Its crazy! At least they didn't talk to me. They definitely know something. 

I can hear them talk about me during lunch too! 

"She is definitely one of us. What should we do?" 

"Call Carlisle, I guess. We gotta tell Esme for sure."

"Maybe we should tell Esme to try to be friends with the mom. She said it was only her and her mom. So if Esme and her mom get together, Esme can invite them over and discuss."

Oh no. I'm making a lot of friends on the first day of school than I expected! Mom will definitely force me to hang out with them once she knows about them! 

Owen seems nice. He's a dork but cool. He really is a great student and does a lot of sports. 

I finally walk outside the school and get in my car. 

As I was about to start it, Emmett, knocks on my window. I roll it down and he says, "follow us, please. You have to. Or we'll make you." 

Wow, intimidating.

"I'm not scared of any of you. Besides, I needed to talk to you first." 

He rolls his eyes and walks away. 

So I'm following them. Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys loved that! I watched the 1st movie of Twilight last night and it took me the whole movie to write this! Leave me some feedback if you'd like!


End file.
